I'm With You
by aZn-DiViN3-bLeU
Summary: -Songfic- It's a look into Kai's past and the day he got sent to BioVault. Happens after the World Championships. 'What is the point of living if there is no purpose….' ONE-SHOT! Plz R&R!


GiGi - My first song-fic, so plz have mercy…. Yeah course this is a one shot….

Disclaimer - Well DUH! Course I don't own I'm With You which in fact belongs to Avril Lavigne cuz first of all I'd be famous, second it would be on my CD and thirdly I'd be my music video. So to sum it all up, I own nothing!!!!!!

__

Italics mean the lyrics of the song

============================================================================

Kai lay in his bed, crimson eyes glaring at the very air itself. As the clock chimed midnight, crimson met darkness. The same darkness in his very heart…. 

__

I'm standing on a bridge   
I'm waiting in the dark   
I thought that you'd be here by now 

He clumsily rolled out of bed and glanced around his room. He was back at Voltaire's mansion…. Alone. His team mates had all returned to their homes. He didn't call this place home because home is something you're supposed to feel happy about. What was so happy about a place that held moments of torture, misery and suffering? He sighed as the rain from outside started leaking into his bedroom. Kai had forgotten to close the window again.

__

There's nothing but the rain   
No footsteps on the ground   
I'm listening but there's no sound

He stuck his hand out and watched as his fingers glistened from the rain. It started to feel numb and pruney so he withdrew his hand and wiped it on the crimson, silk couch he was sitting on. He closed his eyes as the wind and fog blew into his face. The weather that night his parents left had also been rainy. His parent's had promised to come back for him after their business trip to Moscow, Russia. "It's the thirteenth anniversary of the day they left me. They promised to come back after a week…. Now look at the calendar…." Kai fumbled around in his bedside table. He pulled out an oak chest and opened it. Inside was an old photograph or two strangers holding a very young and happier Kai. He could easily identify the two as his mother and father. Mr. and Mrs. Hitawari. Kai was holding Dranzer, his early birthday from his parents in the picture. The picture had been taken a few days before they had left Kai's life…. Forever….

__

  
  
Isn't anyone tryin to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home   
It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Kai could still remember the day his grandfather sent him off to the Abbey. He had told Kai that he was bringing him to find his parents. Kai, not knowing what was in store for him, happily agreed thinking he would be reunited with his loving parents. 

He had missed them so much; he could just tell his grandfather wasn't nice the second he arrived at the mansion. And he was right…. Just after a week, the once happily Kai had started keeping to himself and was forced to train using his Dranzer everyday for at least 12 hours.

So when Kai arrived in Moscow, he eagerly wanted to start looking for his parents…. But Voltaire insisted that they visit an old friend of his first…. Boris Balkov….

__

I'm looking for a place   
Searching for a face   
Is anybody here I know 

Just as the limousine pulled up into the shabby outskirts of town, Kai could sense something terrible going on inside. He wanted to stay in the limo with the driver but Voltaire pulled him along. As he entered the building, he could see his grandfather ahead grabbing a gas mask and quickly securing it onto his own face. Green clouds of gas can out of all the air vents and as Kai gasped, he accidentally breathed some in and everything went black.

============================================================================

Kai awoke with a sharp pain running across his left cheek. His right cheek was also stinging but not as much. Kai tried to touch his cheek but to his surprise, he found them binded to this metal contraption. His head seemed clouded and he could barely make out the figures in front of him…. But one thing was for certain. The man standing in front of him, causing his the pain was smirking. And not just a normal smirk, a sinister, twisted one. Then once again, Kai had blacked out….

__

  
'Cause nothing's going right   
And everything's a mess   
And no one likes to be alone 

Kai awoke to find himself in a dark cell. It had damp, musty old walls on all 3 sides and metal bars on the other. He tried to stand up but his legs had fallen asleep….

__

Isn't anyone trying to find me?   
Won't somebody come take me home?

"I see you have awaken all mighty Kai!" barked a man with purple hair and an eye mask. He opened the door and dragged a struggling Kai down a long hallway towards a door. He locked Kai in there and walked away, whistling to himself.

The stranger entered another room close by and spoke into a microphone. "Turn on the training program!" he barked. Another man who sat behind him on a couch, who was wearing an earpiece spoke. "Kai! Get out your Dranzer and battle these beyblades. That is the only way to leave that room…."

__

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Wont you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Kai had frantically grabbed out his beyblade. The only thing he owned of his father. He scrambled to put the ripcord into the launcher and quickly launched his blade. "Why am I doing this? Where's Grandfather….?" he asked his mind._  
  
Oh why is everything so confusing   
Maybe I'm just out of my mind   
Yea yea yea _

Dranzer dodged the other blades easily…. So easily that even Kai was surprised. Suddenly a warm red glow surrounded the blade and a brilliant red phoenix flew out. Kai could only stare as his BitBeast defeated the BioVault's blades as easy as 1, 2, 3.

From the control room, all Boris and Voltaire could do was gasp. Shock filled their faces and they could only sit there frozen. "How can a mere child be able to control such a powerful beast?" demanded Boris. All Voltaire could do was shrug and continue to watch the blade destroy its competition like a knife slicing through hot butter….

__

It's a damn cold night   
Trying to figure out this life   
Won't you take me by the hand   
take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

"He's the perfect weapon for BioVault's plan," snickered Boris. "We'll most certainly be able to take over the world with the help of Kai and Dranzer!" 

Boris waited for Voltaire's nod of approval before the two started laughing like mad men….

__

  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you

Kai could still remember the pain and torture that awaited him for years to come. Sometimes he wished Dranzer had never been his. But then he would have lost a very precious friend…. And he was finally starting to understand that, that was what he needed before…. But it seemed too late for him…. 

"What is he point of living if there is no purpose…."

He looked out the window in his bedroom on the fifth story of his grandfather's mansion. As he slid onto the windowsill he started to regret his decision…. "It's too late for me," Kai muttered. "The Bladebreakers will just have to understand…."

…. "Mother, father, Dranzer…. Wherever you are, no matter what anyone says…. No matter what…." Kai spoke as he pushed himself off the window. "You'll always be with me…."

And with that, Kai landed on the wet, muddy ground…. 

__

  
Take me by the hand   
Take me somewhere new   
I don't know who you are   
But I... I'm with you  
I'm with you  
I'm with you...

GiGi - Hmmmmmmm…. So was that any good? 

Kai - Nooooo! I died! XP

GiGi - Grrrrrr…. Well I hope it was good despite Kai's whining…. Well its late now…. n tsk tsk me…. I havent finished Science so adios amigos! And remember to review PLZ PLZ PLZ with sugar and cherries on top! ^^

Tyson - Cherries?

Max - Sugar?

Ray - Just review before those two eat it all! -__-'

Kenny - Tsk tsk indeed! Homework not completed? I'm ashamed! 

Dizzi - Oh boy….


End file.
